A Lover Never Forgets: The Bakulog
by Lyco-chan
Summary: One cold winters night, Bakura sits in his bed restlessly, & decides to reminise on the months that led up to present day. Rated T for profanity mild language Tendershipping. Bakura x Ryou.


A Little info:  
daijoubu desu ka : Are you alright?, are you ok?, ect.  
daijoubu: It's ok, It's alright, ect.  
Hai: yes (please tel me you knew that already ^-^""")  
Doushitano: What happened?  
Bestuni: Nothing.

Maybe he hadn't been the best Yami, but he knew he most certaintly wasn't the worst. Bakura lay thoughtfully in his bed. How had it come to this? He smiled, & let his mind wonder freely.

2 Months Earlier

_I finally came, I came back to this wreched world to be some part of something that wasn't quite finished long ago. Ra's given me a second chance, & I've blown it._

_The Pharoh doesn't intend on having any contact with me, that I saposse I'm glad about. But, why is it, that Ryou seems to feel the same way? I mean, I haven't done anything wrong. Ok, ok, I'll change that, I haven't done anything **right**. Yeah, right or wrong, whatever I did it never seemed to please anyone but myself. But lately, that hasn't been enough..._

_Just Yesterday, while Ryou was sitting on the couch, I came in & sat down next to him. I took the remote as usual, & heard a unusually depressed sigh come from my little Hikari soon after I had already changed the channel. "Uh, daijoubu desu ka?" I looked at him, conserned. He looked at me funny, but simply smiled, "Hai," he turned back & faced the Television. I frowned, looking at him confused, but I just shrugged it off._

_The Next Day_

_Alright, Ryou has gone out to the movies with Yugi, his 'friends', & the damned Pharoh. Malik suprisingly called me today, concerned about his Yami. I have no idea why the hell he would call me, but, I gave no complaints to a bit of social time. I talked to Marik & apparently he thinks he's going through "Menopause" Like I have any idea what the bloody hell **that** was, I just told him it was natural & that he should get some rest. What the else was I sapossed to do? Later I did a bit of research on Menopause to find out, only **women** go through it. I called Marik back & told him he wasn't going through it at all. But, if he was, he might want to see a doctor about his unkown sexuality. He got upset at the last remark & quickly hung up, *sighs* but I'm used to it by now._

_Ryou got back late tonight. When he walked through the door, he had a sheer smile of happiness spread across his face. Something I hadn't seen in a long time. As soon as he saw me though, he just sighed, said goodnight, & went upstairs to bed. Why do you treat me like this? I sit here all day, thinking of nothing but you. I spring at the thought of you being home- with **me**. Yet all you can do is wipe away your smile & say goodnight? I sighed again, telling myself 'there's no need to get all upity about it Bakura.' Upity? Since when was that part of your vocabulary? Ryou really **was** wearing off on you._

_One Week Later_

_Ryou has been going out with Yugi & the Pharoh more & more lately. I had fallen asleep waiting for him to get home the night before yesterday. When I woke up the next morning, he hadn't come home! I freaked out, as any Yami with a sense of mind would do, & began to throw on some shoes to go search for him. I went to pick up my keys when I noticed the New Message button on the Message Machine was blinking. I hit play, & it was Ryou saying he had spent the night with Yugi & that he'll be back by noon. I slowly slid off my shoes & placed the keys back on the key hook. Why? Why did he stay at the Pharohs all night, when he has a perfectly good bed here for him. **Two** perfectly good beds here him. I found myself becoming more & more jealous of that acursid Pharoh. Why was Ryou staying with those two so much? Was it anything to do with the Pharoh?? Did..._

_Did Ryou **like** the Pharoh?! I'll be damned if I let him even lay one single hand on my precious Hi- ... I'm sorry, I got a little carried away there. Wait, why am I sorry? You're here to listen to my pathetic story! So here it is! Rage & all!_

_-Anyways- I'll be damned if I let him even lay one single hand on my precious Hikari. Ryou is **mine** & he knows that... But... But, does **Ryou** know that? I mean, I saposse I've never shown him any reason to believe so but... But was it true that... That maybe, the Pharoh was the better person?! No, no no. Now I'm starting to think too much. I'm hurting my own brain for Ra's sake. Ryou walked in the door & I bounced at the sight of him! He was safe, he was ok, he was- Crying?!_

_"Daijoubu desu ka?! What's wrong, Ryou?! Doushitano?!" He looked up at me, tears in his eyes,  
"Betsuni..."_

_How could he even **try** to lie in a position like this one? I walked towards him & grabbed his arm, he flinched, but instead of hitting him, I pulled him into a hug. "I'm here if you want to talk." I said sighing. I didn't expect him to say anything, but the boy started bursting into tears!! It was so strange, I had never seen him cry at the hand of others, especially like this. He told me that they were all playing spin the bottle last night, & Ryou was forced to kiss Jounouchi & one thing led to another & before he knew it Seto was kicking him out of the party._

_But the idiot stayed out all night at the park freezing his ass off when he could have been home! with **me**! Ra, I got so angry it wasn't funny, & Ryou could obviously tell because he started to tighten up in the hug I was giving him. But, I suprisingly didn't hit him. I just walked out of the house saying I would be back in 30 minutes._

_That was the last time I spoke to Ryou that night._

_I woke up this morning with a kink in my neck feeling rather warm on my left side, yet suprisingly cold on my left. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was under a large cherryblossom tree in the pouring rain. I asumed the cold rain was why I felt so chilly. But, why was I so warm on the other half of my body? I turned my head to see Ryou cuddled up next to me. The site gave me a shock, & I nearly jumped up right then. But, I didn't want to wake the adorable Angel who decided to rest on me, so I just thought for a bit. Then it hit me. Why the **hell** was I outside?!_

_It was then that I remembered I had gone out to 'get some air' after Ryou told me what happened. Truth is, I went to Yuugi's house & planned on giving Seto Kaiba a rather good thrashing. Sadly though, he had left, & even as hard as I tried, I couldn't get into his mansion._

_By now Ryou had woken up & was looking at me rather suprised. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked me. What was I doing here? What was **HE** doing here?! I mean really, "I could ask you the same thing."_

_"Oh, well... You see, you were gone for hours last night, & I got worried of what you had gotten yourself into. I was actually quite scared you had gone over to Yuugi's & had tried to harm Kaiba-kun or something..." How'd he know that?! "But, when they told me they hadn't seen you there, I went searching even more rapidly. I checked at Malik-kun's, the Ice Cream Shoppe, the schoolyard, the Cemetary, I even looked at the Museum for you! But, later I found you here sleeping, & you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Plus, we both know I can't lift you up & carry you home. So, I gues I just kinda fell asleep too..."_

_"Ryou...you were...**WORRIED** about me?" I asked kind of suprised I said anything.  
"I...I gues so" he shrugged. He acted as if it was no big deal. But seriously, this was the first time he's ever shown he's cared on **this** kind of level. Ryou, poor little innocent Ryou, running all over town to find his no good, worthless Yami. The thought put me in awe, but I focused of the matters at hand. I pushed Ryou off my leg & stood up. Gained my balance, & picked the Hikari up bridal-style._

_"Well, you may not be able to carry me home, but I can carry you." I shrugged.  
"B-but, Bakura! People might see us!" he stammered. _

_I laughed._

_"Let them see."_

Bakura chuckled a litle & heard a slight sigh below him. He looked down to see Ryou with his head nuzzled into Bakura's chest & squirming in his sleep. The Yami stroked the whitette's hair & smiled, not smirked, but genuinely smiled at his little hikari. Yeah, it was definately worth it. _'Maybe Life after Death **is** possible...'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! It was really just a random thought that became **Bakura's** random thought.

^-^"

heheh...

well, thank's for reading! I really appreciate it!

R&R my Fellow Fans ^-^


End file.
